Tears Unshed
by SuperNatralist
Summary: RedX took her and Robin never found her. Starfire tries to deal with being held in the arms of RedX's lust. Much better than it sounds. Rated for rape, language, and violence. Please read! My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my very first story. I hope you like it...if you don't...well...keep your mouth shut about it! Lol

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

"Starfire, I have to tell you something." Robin said looking at the beautiful girl before him.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire looking at him with loving eyes.

They were sitting on the roof watching the sunset.

"Starfire, I just can't keep it in anymore. I love you." He blurted out, blushing.

Starfire was in shock. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in Robin's arms, his lips upon hers.

He wrapped his arms protectively tight around her slim waist. She, in return, folded her arms around his neck. She felt herself leaning in towards him, closing the gap between them. Their bodies were now touching.

From a safe distance, someone was watching with jealous eyes. "Soon," he said "soon."

"Robin, I love you also," Starfire said laying her head on his shoulder. They say down on the roof holding each other warmly. After a while, Robin realized Starfire had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her bed. He put the covers over her and kissed her gently on the forhead. "Goodnight." He whispered into her ear. "I love you." And he left for his own room.

Sorry it was so short, but prologues are supposed to be short so...

Anyway, R&R! flames accepted but not wanted!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! What's up! Here is the second chapter in my story Tears Unshed! Sorry it took so long, I've been on vacation to California...forgive me? Okay. But I feel bad! I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter Two:** Kidnapped

Starfire woke up the next morning. She was extremely happy. She got out of bed and went to the door, but when she turned the handle, the door was locked. "What?" Starfire wondered out loud to herself. She tried to use her starbolts but for some reason they wouldn't work. They just kept bouncing off the walls, doors and windows. Starfire was extremely puzzled. This was her room...at least, it looked like her room. Maybe Robin had gotten upset with her and locked her in there! '_Oh, no, that would be terrible!_' She went and sat down on her bed.

**The Titans**

"Dude, Star still isn't up?" Beast Boy asked "I'm gonna go wake her up."

"I'll do it." Robin said exiting the room. He walked to her room and went in. He noticed no one was in there. Robin started to search everywhere for any sign of her. He looked in the closet, under the bed, but no one was there. Then he tried to call her on her communicator, but all he got was static. It was now that Robin started to panic. A million thoughts ran through his head. '_What if she was killed, kidnapped, or ran away?_' he thought, his heart racing. '_Relax, Robin! She probably left a note somewhere._'

**Starfire**

Starfire was sitting nervously on her bed when suddenly the door handle turned. Someone was coming in.

"Hello my precious Star. "Red-X said as he walked into the room.

Starfire gazed at his frightened. "What do you want with me?" she said stiff with fear.

"Only your love." Red-X said coming closer to her and shutting the door behind him.

"I will never love you!" Starfire said with pure hatred in her voice .

Red-X suddenly came up to her and slapped her across the face. "I think you will." He said slyly with lust in his eyes.

Starfire backed down a little "What do you mean?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"You will stay here, with me forever." He said moving his face closer to hers. His hand moved from his side to his mask and he took it off. Then he forced his lips onto hers. He moved his hands onto her waist and pulled her up into a standing position, still in the kiss. Stafire was trying with all her might to get away from him but she couldn't.

She tried moving her head away from him to break the kiss, when she finally did, she asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Jason Todd." He said. (A/N-he isn't Robin! It's just a coincidence!) "Ever since the day I saw you, I haven't been able to keep you out of my mind." He shoved her onto the bed. "I will be back." He said looking back at her. He exited the room and locked the door.

"No!" She screamed as she ran at the door in fury. She banged on the door, tears leaking from her eyes. She finally gave up and sunk down to the floor and hugged her knees. "this can't be happening, it just can't." she said to herself. She sat there all night sobbing into her arms.

Starfire sat in her room, on her bed until the doorknob turned and someone walked in. He was a man in a suit...not Red-X, maybe she was saved. "Hey angel face, thought about what I told you?" the man said.

Then it slicked. She wasn't being saved , this was just Jason Todd, or in other words, Red-X, he was just dressed normally.

"Actually, yes, I have." She said a hint of tears in her voice.

"And?" he asked walking up to her to admire her face, but what he saw was not the usual Starfire, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was stained with tears.

"And, I will never love you! I love Robin and I always will!" she yelled standing up off the bed to face him.

"I know, I saw you two last night!" he screamed at her, enraged.

"You spied on us?" she asked.

"Sure, all the time. Mostly on you." He said, calming down and becoming his cool, leisurely self. He smirked.

Starfire was in shock. She felt humiliated.

"You know?" he said slyly, "You have a nice body. I would like to explore it."

She was disgusted and terrified at the same time. He was going to rape her, she knew it.

"But not tonight." He said "Maybe after you meet everyone."

"Everyone?" she asked quaking with fear. They were not alone, maybe they could help her.

"All of my maids and butlers."

Just then, a fat, old woman came in the room "I'm your room keeper, Ms. Moseby.

"I'll see you later, I have to do some things , I'll be right back sweetheart." He said as he walked out of the room.

Starfire sat on her bed, silent tears rolling down her face.

As soon as Red-X left the room, Ms. Moseby went over to her "Oh, you poor dear. Let me help you.

"Can you help me get out of here?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Ms. Moseby looked at her tear stained face and her tear filled eyes. It was so hard to say the answer she had to say. "Sorry dear...I...I can't." She said sadly, ashamed of herself for working for such a monster. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and began to wipe the new tears rolling down Starfire's face.

"Why not?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I...I'd rather not get into that right now, I...I hope we can still be friends!" she said trying to cheer her up a little.

Starfire needed a friend. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, isn't that a pretty smile!" Ms. Moseby said admiring her smile. "Well, lets start getting to know each other, shall we?"

**Yay! Starfire found a friend! Anyway, things get worse for her in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE! **

**But I promise that the wait won't be that long because I am not going on another vacation. **

**Hope you all liked it and plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok… I'd like to say that Hurricanes are bitches because half of the people I used to know are like, dead… … and I'd also like to apologize for the shortness and lack of detail in the last two chapters... I really had to rush them… … and to those of you who freaking flamed I hope you know that my life has been a fucking living hell for the past few months… so stfu!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing now so… what ever…

**Chapter 3: **

Starfire had been there for almost a week and a half. She had made friends with Mrs. Moseby and a butler named Gerard. He had recently taught her how to play poker. She was of course horrible at it, but he always let her win.

"Wake up deary! It's a beautiful day! Just look at that sun!" she exclaimed as she opened the velvet curtains.

"It is unfortunate that I will not be able to enjoy it…" Starfire said as she slid off of her bed.

Mrs. Moseby was beginning to feel very uncomfortable about the current conversation. She cleared her throat. She then walked over to the dresser to pull something out for Starfire to wear.

She gave the clothes to Starfire and helped her dress. After she helped her dress she began to pull all of the tangles out of her hair, which where caused by all the tossing and turning she did at night as she slept.

They soon heard a knock on the door and then Gerard walked in, Starfire smiled. "Hello Sunshine! You are going to join me in a game of poker tonight?" He asked as he placed down her breakfast on a table.

"Of course! I would be delighted." She replied. The old man smiled.

"Just don't go gettin' yourselves in trouble. Who knows what Mr. Todd would do to us?" Mrs. Moseby warned.

"Oh stop! We'll do it when he's on his nightly…er… run… Gotta bring home the bacon!" He winked at the Tamerainian.

She replied with a sad smile. She knew what he meant. Every night Jason would go out as Red X. She remembered the first time they encountered Red X. At first, he seemed like the average criminal. Only steeling because it suited him. Then… he started changing. He started hurting people. _Innocent_ people. Soon enough, that led to death.

He wanted to kill. When he wanted something, he stole it. He had become a better fighter also. The thing that would scare her most though… was his attraction to her began to grow along with his hobby of killing. This made Robin very angry.

Often times when Red X was robbing something, or just plain causing destruction, he would forbid her from going. He would only say he was afraid for her when she questioned him about it. Afraid he might do something worse than give inappropriate comments, or a quick peek somewhere _uncomfortable. _ Unfortunately the team needed everyone to prevent being killed themselves.

Never had anyone dreamed that something like this would happen. Did the titans even know where she was? Where they looking for her or where they just waiting for her to come home? No, they where looking for her. They had to be!

As Starfire was lost in her train of thoughts she didn't realize Mrs. Moseby was calling her name. "Starfire? Dear? Hello?" Starfire looked at the elderly women.

"Deary, Jason has asked that you where this today." She said as she pulled out a necklace out of her pocket. Starfire gasped. It was gorgeous! It reminded her of a Centari moon diamond!

"Why is he giving me this?" Starfire asked out loud as Mrs. Moseby fastened the necklace around her neck. The old maid merely shrugged.

Starfire looked at the necklace she wore. She turned it over and read what it said.

'_For my love, JT'_

Starfire sighed. She then heard a knock at her door. She turned to see Jason with a pompous smile on his face. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He placed them in her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have a surprise for you angel! You can finally leave your room. You won't be able to get off of my property of course, only if I or Mrs. Moseby chaperones you." He said with a grin.

Starfire was relieved that she wouldn't be cooped up in this room everyday. The feeling vanished quickly, when she remembered her current situation. She stayed silent.

"Star, what's wrong?" He asked. As if he didn't know!

"What is wrong? What do you think is wrong? I am being held captive! By you! That is what is wrong!" She screamed at him.

He grasped her chin and held it in his hands firmly. "You should watch what you say. Your friends'_ lives_ are on the line. All of them. Even your _new_ ones." Starfire gasped. She had put Gerard and Mrs. Moseby in danger!

"Besides... you may find that you will grow to like me…" He said, his tone softening. Starfire nodded. "Good, meet me in the dining room for dinner, Mrs. Moseby will show you where to go." And he stormed out of the room.

Starfire fell to her knees and began to cry. Mrs. Moseby rushed over and tried to soothe her. "Don't cry deary…" She said.

"He is threatening me with you! If I disobey him, he will hurt you! I cannot let that happen! To any of my friends!" She sobbed.

Mrs. Moseby sat with the crying girl for a half an hour trying to calm her. She finally got her to stop and told her to clean up in her bathroom. Starfire nodded and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face and wiped it with a towel.

She looked at her face in the mirror. She had faint bags under her eyes from the first few nights she had been there. Mrs. Moseby had coaxed her into trying to get some sleep. She also was pale, most likely the result of eating little and being forced to stay within the same four walls for so long.

Sighing she looked away and walked back to Mrs. Moseby. She gave her a warm smile and sat down on her bed. "Deary… why don't I show you around? You need to get out of this room. Come on." She said as she pulled up the girl.

"This is the dining room." Mrs. Moseby said as she was leading Starfire around. Starfire had noted that the house was HUGE! Titans tower may have been bigger, but they didn't have to pay for that. She was bewildered at how someone could afford such assets.

"This house is amazing…" Starfire said to herself.

"Isn't it?" Jason said coming up from behind. He rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest tightly. Starfire closed her eyes wishing that he would go away. "Have you seen the back yard?" Jason asked her.

Starfire shook her head. "I have not…" She answered.

"Well come on then!" He said smiling at her. Grabbing her hand he led her to a glass door. He opened it and they stepped onto a deck. Starfire was amazed. He owned a LOT of property. There was a volley ball court, a large pool, Jacuzzi's and anything else you could imagine that might be in a backyard.

Jason stared at her flawless face. Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked with the same smirk.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Ok so I kind of rushed this… sorry… but I can only write this at school. We might get a computer soon so… I will be able to update sooner. Bye! Review!


End file.
